


Face to face

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Grantaire, I got inspired by a prompt, M/M, Protective Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grantaire was bullied so hard he switched schools. A couple of years later he bumps into one of his past bullies, Montparnasse. This time Grantaire has Enjolras by his side.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Montparnasse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Face to face

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from Get_below_my_line_of_vision and also from 聲の形 (Koe no Katachi/ A Silent Voice) —> If anyone is interested in crying and amazing writing + deaf character, this movie's for you.
> 
> Thank you once again to Get_below_my_line_of_vision for their [ long, long list of prompts.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725182)

Throughout school Grantaire wore hearing aids but he relied mostly on writing and sign language to communicate. When he first introduced himself to the class he wrote in big letters “Bonjour, I am Grantaire” he flipped to the next page which read “I am deaf”. With wide eyes he observed the class. Some leaned in, curious, whilst others laughed. One of which was a boy named Montparnasse who was beside his class mates who were laughing along with him. 

Right now, it was that man who stood in front of him, this time it was him whose eyes were wide, it was him who was alone. 

His breath shaking, Grantaire held Enjolras’ hand. Montparnasse’s eyes were big with shock when they bumped into each other but it slowly turned empathetic. Something changed in his expression and stance with guilt possessing him. So it was now Montparnasse finally realised his mistakes. Of all the years of torture up to the point of him having to move schools, Montparnasse finally realised it was his fault.

“Who is he, darling?” Enjolras gently squeezed his hand.  
“Montparnasse.” Grantaire choked out.  
Recognising the damned name, Enjolras automatically shifted to position himself in between of the two men. He had heard about him and the torment before. His last crime was pulling out the hearing aids and throwing them out of the window. Grantaire had told him how the world entered a vacuum at that moment as his ears bled. His hands became warm with blood which carried the sensation of his hands melting. When he opened up, Enjolras felt as if he could feel similar pain too. He never thought he would actually meet the man.

“Hi,” Montparnasse’s voice was hoarse, “Do you remember me?” For a second he forgot Grantaire was deaf. Sure, he had hearing aids on, but he could only hear some sounds and not all. Montparnasse bit his own tongue in punishment.  
Grantaire carefully grabbed Enjolras’ clothes from behind, squeezing it as he balanced his breaths, “Yes. Montparnasse.”  
After a buffer, Montparnasse cleared his throat as he dropped the bag he was holding so both his hands were free. ‘I’m sorry’ he signed, ‘I was a terrible person, and I see you have a wonderful friend.’ He thought for a second. ‘A protector.” He spoke as he signed to avoid any misunderstanding.

Despite the lack of explanation Grantaire understood Montparnasse took time and effort in order to learn sign language. This height of dedication must have been due to guilt. Yet he was still hesitant. His grip loosened as he stepped forwards so that he wasn’t behind Enjolras anymore. He confidently signed, ‘He’s my boyfriend.’  
Montparnasse dropped his hands in shock as he stared at the blond man. Then stared back at Grantaire. Rejecting their expectation, Montparnasse began to smile. Not in a cruel or malicious way like it had been in their school years together, but of awe and joy. ‘He’s very handsome. You are lucky.’  
Grantaire bounced on his feet, easily forgiving, ‘Yes, he is.’ He was so excited he tried to talk, his verbal words collapsed with happiness as he signed. ‘He’s kind and understanding. He learnt sign language for me.’  
Montparnasse smiled with his sad eyes as he also had been learning sign language, however of a drastically different reason. More than anything he wished he had learnt out of love and admiration, not of guilt and obligation. He felt his heart ache. He looked at Enjolras, ‘Thank you for taking care of him.’  
“Someone had to pick up the pieces.” Enjolras plainly said.  
Grantaire nudged Enjolras’ arm. He could understand from how he was using his body language that Enjolras wasn’t being polite.  
In response, Enjolras changed his expression to a fake smile as if he equipped himself with a mask, “I am glad you realised your mistakes.” He said in a flat tone as he signed.  
Since there was a lack of energy in his movements Grantaire recognised what his boyfriend was feeling. Grantaire had always made an effort to be as forgiving as possible. Seeing others in pain was uncomfortable. He always treated others as if they were strays in the wrong path. They were lost. And Montparnasse had found his way.

Grantaire faced Montparnasse and gave the most genuine smile and signed ‘I’m glad we met today.’  
Such simple expression shouldn’t have such an effect on a person. Yet it hit Montparnasse like a sword driving through his heart, spilling all his baggage of guilt and suffocation out. The fact that his victim was able to shows so much compassion moved him. His eyes turned watery which caught Enjolras off-guard. He began to cry as he messily signed ‘I’m glad I met you too.’ In fear he did not make sense he repeatedly signed it over and over again until Grantaire’s warm hands touched his. He looked up to see his lopsided smile.

There was so much kindness in one man. There was so much forgiveness. Montparnasse couldn’t believe it. There was so much goodness even when facing a destructive man. Tears rolled down his eyes. ‘Thank you.’ He signed while Grantaire’s hands were on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it ends abruptly... Does it end abruptly???
> 
> Anyway, here's the prompt: "Grantaire was bullied so hard he switched schools. A couple of years later he bumps into one of his past bullies, Montparnasse. Genuinely, he is shocked on how Grantaire could score such a handsome boyfriend. - Deaf Grantaire." I'm sORRY I didn't make this a haha; and there wasn't much a focus on the beautiful Apollo that is Enj. But I tried my best! ^^ Hope you liked it.


End file.
